Teddy’s Visitors
by Sherbetsnitch
Summary: This is a short series of one-shots looking into Andromeda’s beliefs that Remus and Tonks are visiting Teddy from the afterlife. As well as looking at how Remus and Tonks feel about these visits. Post-DH Pre-epilogue RL/NT.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Teddy's Visitors**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sadly.

_**Summary:**__ Andromeda whole-heartedly believes that Teddy receives visitors that she can't see. Part 1 of __Teddy's Visitors__ a short series. Post-DH Pre-epilogue. _

A/N: Just a quick thank you to my beta CarlieD who ensured that this story actually made sense.

________________________________________________________

Andromeda watched Teddy from her position in front of the sink, slowly drying her dinner plate. He was giggling and waving his arms about, completely focused on the chair next to his high chair. His hair had changed to bright pink only moments before and it was soon after that moment that the giggling had started.

It was during a moment like this, a couple of days after the final battle, that Andromeda remembered something Ted had talked about years before. He mentioned that some Muggles believed that children were able to see ghosts until a certain age, and that it was only as they grew older that such a thing became unbelievable. Of course, Andromeda had found this ridiculous, because wizards and witches were able to see ghosts no matter their age - you just had to visit Hogwarts, for example, to see a ghost.

Since the death of her husband, daughter and son-in-law, she had begun to see merit in this belief. She wondered if these ghosts that children saw were in fact not the same as those at Hogwarts, but instead were those who had passed on. They were simply coming back to visit now and again to check up on friends and family.

She liked to think that at times like these - when her grandson's hair changed to bright pink or some other imaginative colour, and started giggling like mad, focusing on one area within the room - her daughter was there visiting her baby boy.

At first, such an idea had saddened Andromeda to the point where she would burst out crying every time Teddy's hair changed to pink. She just couldn't stand the thought that her daughter might be there and she couldn't see her.

She would never forget the night of the battle when she watched her girl disappear as she hugged Teddy to her chest, praying that it wasn't the last time either of them would see her. She didn't have any way of knowing what was happening in the battle, so she had sat holding Teddy close to her, having nothing to do but wait. She didn't move, not once until Kingsley knocked on her door and she knew even before he told her that she would never see her daughter again. That's why it had been so hard for her to think that her daughter could be in the same room as her, but she couldn't see her smile.

As time passed, however, she began to see it as a blessing for Teddy if not for her. She believed that Teddy was seeing his parents and even if he was destined to never remember such moments, she could relay her beliefs to him when he was older. Hopefully, Teddy would believe her and know that his Mum tried to be there for him.

Andromeda finished putting away the dishes and turned to the empty chair that her grandson appeared so fascinated with. "Don't get him too wound up, Dora, I'd like to get him to sleep sometime tonight." She picked Teddy up just as a smile split his face and his hair changed to a sandy colour. "And stop encouraging her, Remus Lupin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Ghost Parents**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sadly.

_**Summary: **__Remus and Tonks_ discuss_ what's best for their son at the end of a visit. Is it really a good idea to visit Teddy from the afterlife? Part 2 of _Teddy's Visitors_ a short series. Post-DH Pre-epilogue RL/NT. _

A/N: Just a quick thank you to my beta CarlieD who ensured that this story actually made sense.

­________________________________________________________

Remus wound his arm around Tonks from behind as they both waved to their son being carried out of the room by his grandmother.

"I'm glad that we can come and visit, even if it isn't very often," Tonks admitted as they watched their son go.

"So am I, but..." Remus paused not sure how to broach a subject he had been considering for a while.

"What is it? You know you can tell me - I promise I won't get mad." She turned around in his arms and gazed up at him, worried about what idea he had gotten into his head this time.

"Do you think that, in some way, doing this could have an adverse effect to Teddy in the long run?"

"Well not really, you heard Mum when she was talking to Molly last month - he's not going to remember. Before long he won't even be able to see us." She really didn't like that idea but knew there was nothing she could do. She had made the decision to leave her son with his grandmother and go to the battle. In the past months, this had been difficult to come to terms with, but she realised that she would have regretted it more had she not gone. Having taken down quite a few Death-Eaters before she was hit, she knew she had made a vast contribution to ensuring the world her son lived in was reasonably safe.

"But we don't know if that's really the case!"

"Yes, we do! Do you really think Harry wouldn't have mentioned it if he remembered seeing his parents? Plus, I was talking to Lily the other day - she can still remember the day that she realised Harry had stopped seeing her. She said that leading up to that point there were days when he would see them and others when he wouldn't, until he stopped seeing them all together."

Remus looked down at his wife sadly. Stroking pink hair away from her face, he said softly "I'm worried how you'll cope...how I'll cope when that day comes."

"I think that's something I would rather deal with at the time. At the moment, I want us to spend as much time as we possibly can with our son, and hopefully he'll believe Mum when she tells him we came and visited."

Remus smiled at her. "Okay, I promise that I won't bring it up again, but I want you to promise me that you'll talk to me about it when it happens."

"I promise," she smiled. "Now we better get going, because we're running out of time and I have plans."

The couple slowly started to fade away from the room.

"What plans?"

"Lily and I are having a girls' night in."

"I suppose that means I have to make myself scarce?"

"Yes... especially since Snape's coming."

"Snape? Snape is part of your girls' night in? Oh, I can't wait to tell the guys this!"

"Don't be so mean!"

"But Snape! At a girls' night in!"

Laughter rang through the house and faded away. Only little Teddy heard this, and he was looking forward to seeing his mummy and daddy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: No More**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sadly.

_**Summary: **__It's Teddy's sixth birthday and Andromeda has just realised that his hair has stopped turning pink. Part 3 of _Teddy's Visitors _a short series. Post-DH Pre-epilogue. _

A/N: Just a quick thank you to my beta CarlieD who ensured that this story actually made sense.

________________________________________________________

"You know, I think he's finally found his colour," Harry said to Andromeda as they watched Teddy fly around the back garden on his new training broom.

"And naturally turquoise would be the colour he'd pick. You never know, it might change again. I still have some hope that he'll pick a more natural colour."

"What and stand a chance of not standing out in a crowd?" Harry laughed. "That's definitely wishful thinking. No, this is his colour, he's had it turquoise for what...four months now? That's got to be a record." He shook his head, smiling at the happy bundle of energy as he turned and walked into the house.

Harry hadn't noticed Andromeda's shocked expression at his words. 'Four months!' she thought. 'He's right, Teddy hasn't changed it once in four months.' Andromeda couldn't believe she was only just now realising that she hadn't seen pink in her house in such a long time. Teddy had stopped seeing his parents! For years his hair had changed pink every now and again, she had become so used to it she hadn't even realised it had stopped. 'How could I not realise that she's not here anymore?' Those moments in Teddy's life had been what helped her keep going.

A hand gently touched Andromeda's shoulder and she turned around to see Molly looking at her with concern.

"Are you all right, Andromeda? You've gone very pale." She looked at Teddy as he sped past them. "He's getting big, isn't he? I don't know where the time's going, you'll be sending him off to Hogwarts soon."

"He's stopped changing his hair pink." A look of understanding crossed Molly's face. "She's not here anymore...she's really gone."

"Oh Andromeda...what makes you think that Teddy not being able to see Tonks anymore would stop her from visiting? Nothing will stop Tonks and Remus from looking out for you and Teddy."

"But the pink hair was always a reassurance of that!"

"I know, but just because there aren't any signs, doesn't mean that they're not here. I know it's disappointing that it's stopped, but you have to keep believing if you're going to tell Teddy about it in the future."

Andromeda nodded her head at this. She knew it was important too and that this was a part of the story she wanted to tell Teddy as he grew up. This, however, was another thing she was going to have to work through. She didn't know if it was possible to believe without the signs.

Looking at Molly, she gave her a small smile. "Do you think we'll be able to get him off that broom long enough to blow the candles out on his cake?"

Molly laughed. "If he's anything like his godfather, he'll probably insist on doing it whilst on the broom!" She knew this wasn't going to be easy on Andromeda, but they would help her get past it just like they had with everything else. They'd been there for each other over the years, both grieving parents and that would continue, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Saying Goodbye**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sadly.

_**Summary: **__Andromeda and Harry see Teddy __off to his first year at Hogwarts, and Teddy wants to know if his parents are there with him. 4th and final part of Teddy's Visitors a short__ series. Post-DH Pre-epilogue._

A/N: Just a quick thank you to my beta CarlieD who ensured that this story actually made sense.

________________________________________________________

Andromeda watched as Teddy said goodbye to Harry with a smile on her face. She couldn't say that the past 10 years had been easy - she certainly had not been prepared to raise another child at her age. Harry, however, had been a godsend. Teddy was a bundle of energy and he could easily tire her out, but Harry was always there when she needed a break.

As much as it had been difficult, she was very proud of her grandson and would miss him every day he was gone. It would be strange to have an empty house.

"Okay, okay, I'm finished embarrassing you. Have a good time, write lots to everyone - including every Weasley member - and be careful. I love you!" She watched as Harry hugged Teddy for the umpteenth time, and realised how hard this was for him as well - he was practically sending his first child off to school.

"Can I say goodbye now?" she asked her grandson with a smile on her face.

"That depends. Are you going to be as embarrassing as him?" Teddy asked as he turned to his grandmother. Instead of answering, she just pulled him into a tight hug. "That'll be a yes."

"Oh, hush, you! Can't a grandmother hug her grandson anymore?"

Teddy smiled and drew her back in for another hug. "Of course you can. I'm going to miss you, Gran."

"I'm going to miss you too, but it won't be long until you're back, full of stories about your first term." She looked down at her grandson, marvelling at how much he had grown. Of course, she would have preferred he kept his hair a natural shade instead of turquoise - but would he listen to her? "You look so much like your mother today," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Do you think they're here, Gran? Just like you said they were when I was younger?"

"Of course they are! They wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Then I wish I could see them, just to prove it to myself."

"Well I'm afraid that's just how it goes. You will see them again, but not until you're well over a hundred." Suddenly the train whistle shrilled, startling them both. With one last hug from his Gran, Teddy ran onto the train just as it was beginning to move away from the platform. This left Harry and Andromeda to wave at it until the train was a spot in the far distance, happy that their little boy was on his way to Hogwarts.

"Do you really believe that they visit him and that he used to be able to see them, or is it just a story you tell him?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no, I fully believe it, young man! I would never lie to my grandson, what do you take me for?"

Harry laughed. "Okay, I believe you. But there is no way I'm going to let you pretend that you never lie to him - need I remind you of a certain incident involving his training broom?" They both laughed as they entered the Muggle world again and walked out of the station together, reminiscing about their not-so-little boy.


End file.
